This invention relates to engine cooling systems and more particularly to a novel and improved cooling system in a turbo charged internal combustion engine.
The development of internal combustion engines for reduced exhaust emissions has resulted in significant increases in the amount of heat dissipation into engine cooling systems. Traditionally, increases in the required amount of heat dissipation has been accomplished by improving the radiator cooling capacity through increasing the core size of the radiator. In addition, increased coolant and cooling air flow has been used to deal with the increase in required heat dissipation.
Packaging space for larger radiator cores and high energy consumption due to increased coolant and cooling air flow limit the amount of heat dissipation capacity increase that can be accomplished with these traditional approaches.
It is possible to improve cooling capacity by elevating the maximum permissible coolant temperature above traditional levels. The adoption of pressurized cooling systems which permitted operation with coolants at 100xc2x0 C./212xc2x0 F. was a step in this direction. The addition of expansion tanks assisted in maintaining such temperature levels. However, it has become desirable to elevate coolant temperatures to even higher levels.
Utilization of elevated coolant temperatures requires proper pressurization under all operating, stand-still and ambient conditions in order to control cooling characteristics, secure coolant flow, prevent cavitation and cavitation erosion and to prevent unwanted boiling and overflow.
Temperature and pressure increase becomes more critical as the heat dissipation from the engine approaches the cooling capacity of the cooling system. A now traditional approach for pressurizing cooling systems is to rely on closed expansion or pressure tanks which depend on temperature increases of coolant and air to create and maintain desired pressures. Such a system communicates with ambient air by opening two way pressure valves to thereby communicating the system with ambient air to entrain new air into the pressure tank when entrapped air and the coolant cool to create a vacuum in the system. Such systems are passive and vulnerable to leaks. Moreover, if such a system is depressurized for any reason, such as maintenance or top-off, pressure is reduced to ambient and operating time and cycles are needed to increase the pressure in the system.
According to the present invention, an internal combustion engine cooling system is pressurized by introducing air under pressure from an external pressurized source. More specifically, in the preferred and disclosed embodiment, air under pressure from an engine intake manifold is communicated into the cooling system thereby to pressurize the system and elevate the maximum available coolant temperature. In its simplest form, a conduit connects an engine intake manifold with a cooling system expansion tank via a flow control check valve. The flow control valve is in the form of a spring loaded non-return valve connected in the conduit for enabling unidirectional flow from the intake manifold to the expansion tank.
In an alternate embodiment, a flow control valve in the form of a spring loaded non-return valve is also used. A second spring loaded non-return valve allows decompression of the expansion tank to a threshold pressure level corresponding to the spring pressure of the second valve plus the pressure in the engine air inlet system. In order to dampen decay of pressure in the coolant system, a restrictor is interposed in series with the second non-return valve.
A further alternative includes an electric or pneumatic switch between the restrictor and the second non-return valve. A control algorithm for this switch is based on coolant pressure, temperature, engine load parameters and duty cycles for optimizing the expansion tank pressure.
In a still further alternative, a two directional two way control valve is used together with pressure sensors respectively located on opposite sides of the control valve. A control algorithm for pressure control is based on selected parameters such as coolant pressure, engine load, charge air pressure, coolant temperature, ambient temperature and pressure, cooling system capacity, cooling fan speed and duty cycles.
The alternate embodiments using electronic control units enable diagnosis of the systems actual functioning condition. The system compares actual pressure levels, time temperatures and valve positions with expected critical pressures under given conditions in the setting and design parameters for the system and components used in it. Diagnostic information is available for drivers and service information. It also can be used for actively changing the functioning of the system to enable continued use of the engine vehicle in a so-called limp home mode in case of system malfunction.
Accordingly, the objects of this invention are to provide a novel and improved engine coolant system and a method of engine cooling.